


Camping in Mount Ebott

by Podunks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, One-Shot, mute!Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skelebros and Frisk go camping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping in Mount Ebott

"Camping?" the Skelebros asked in unison.

'Yes! Camping!!' Frisk signed in excitement, showing them a picture of a tent, fire pit, and hiking back packs. 

"Well I don't see why not, it looks fun," Sans shrugged. 

"I AGREE, IF THIS CAN GET SANS OFF HIS LAZY TAIL BONE AND IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY FRISK!" Papyrus slammed his hands on the table. 

"Heh." 

Frisk went up to Toriel and asked about the camping trip in the forest, how it would be cool to take pictures of the surface and show it to everyone else at school. Toriel, a little hesitant on the whole idea of the camping trip felt a boney hand on her shoulder. 

"Ah, Don't worry Tori, i'll keep my eye on the kid, they'll never LEAF my side," Sans and Toriel bursted into a fit of giggles as there was a distant groan of annoyance from Papyrus in the kitchen. 

"I believe you and Papyrus wouldn't let Frisk get hurt, when will I see you then?" 

'The morning after tomorrow' Frisk signed excitedly, Toriel giggled to the look on Frisk's face.

"Alright, I will see you all soon then, I have to go attend to teacher parent meetings." Toriel fixed her dress and put on her favourite glasses that were rimmed with pearl. 

'Bye Mom!' 

'Goodbye sweetheart,"

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna be one whole chapter but i'm so fuckin' busy and i'm lazy af right now so only two-three chapter part I guess?


End file.
